


Scottish Trainer x You

by MrPornWriter



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: C-Word Warning, Consensual, F/M, Human on Human, Pokemon, Scottish Trainer, Script Format, Tsundere, script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrPornWriter/pseuds/MrPornWriter
Summary: Wrote this when Scottish Trainer Memes were around. Someone requested. It's a script intended for voicing for an audio porn. You can interpret 18+ if you want, but just to be safe for tags.





	Scottish Trainer x You

[Script Offer] [F4M] Scottish Trainer [Rule34] [Scottish Girl] [Scottish Accent] [Age] ['Wee Boy' Mentions] [Swearing up to the C-word] [Pokeballs] [Making Out in the Tall Grass] [Handjob] [Blowjob] [Virginity] [Sex] [HoldtheMoan] [Cum on Face] [Japanese Whiskers]

\-------------------------------

Fuck ye peepin at yer dobber gobshite hen?

'What'? [Snickering] What. Aye What YOU ya cunt. [Beat] I said, woat? Ya deef? Ah said- wot. Eh fuck. Are you lookin' at?

Right. Because you're just sittin' here, walkin' up tae no cunt an' fannyin' aboot jus' like fuckin' wanderin' aboot the grass like some ditherin' poke-cunt. Are ye playin' at gettin' in the mind o' the pokemon? Goin' method wi' the madness? [Snickering]

Aye. Jus' mindin' yer own business. Nothin' is that right. Boy lik' you up tae nuffin'. Ai'll believe that, that'll be the fuckin' day.

[Beat]

Well....?

[Mocking] 'Well wit'. [Scoffing] Well fuckin' what exactly! Show us yer balls. Drop the sack, an show us yer big fuckin' balls! Ah want whit's inside!

Show us yer BAWLS. [Beat] NOW.

[LAUGHING] Oh my JEEZO MATE! YOU FUCKIN JOKIN'? Ye fuckin' HAVIN ME ON?!

AH MEANT YER POKEBALLS! PO-KE-BALLS YA WANK JEE-ZOOOO MATE! [LAUGHING]

You just flashed a fuckin' wee girl there! Yesh you fuckin' did, no denyin' it pawl, sorry, but you're fuckin' donezo. Fuckin' DONE! [Laughing] Whit did ye expect? Anyone could be aroond here, an' yer jus' doin' whit any girl tells ya? Do I look that intimidatin'?!

'YES'?! The fuck is THAT SUPPOSED TAE-! [CLEARING THROAT]

[Calmer, seductive] The- the fuck is- what is... what is that supposed to mean? I'm not intimidating... it's just... everybody's... hard to understand. They- they don't take the time to understand me, why should I... try to be understood? They just... wan' me to be lik' everybody else... you come tae my country, may as well take the time... try tae learn a little whit the locals sound lik', that's all...

Is it so hard? Thit ah jus'... be myself? [Beat, Sniffing] Look... ah'm... no a bad guy it's just... you're- not exactly lookin' like, too intimidatin' yerself awrite? So... like... so there! [Sniffing] So you should feel bad about that! As much as I should feel bad lookin' it... [Sniffing] Fucking hell...

No ahm no cryin'! Shut up! [Sniffing] Y-you jus brought up a lot o' baggage there tha's all... an'... it's no exactly lik' ah've got a- another outlet or somethin'... ah mean ever since we've been gettin' aw these pokemon... it's been nice but... you think there's a lot oh things tae do in a country small as this? Eh? Think ah've got outlets where ah can be all stimulated when ahm angry...? [Sniffing] Angry girl lik' me...

Think ah've got a b-boyfriend or somethin'...? Eh...? N-no way.. [Light Laughing] [Sniffing]

Oh ye fink ah do? [Beat, Breathing] [Clears Throat] Aye? And why's that, big man?

Oh cause ah'm so... whit? Forceful? Unique? Difficult to define?

[Gasp] P-Pretty?! [GASP] R-rare?! Well that's a fuckin' pick up line if I've ever heard eh one... [Giggling] And... and ye think whit... that it'd take more than yer average pokeball tae catch me? [Giggling] W-well... m-maybe that's it aye... ah've- ah've heard eh that... girls in my year who... hid like... guys not goin' up tae 'em cause they were intimidatin'... an' p-pretty... [Breathing]

But ah- ah know ahm no pretty lik... duh! [Laughing] No lik one ae them English trainers, duh! Pretty hair 'n blonde an' that.... duh... [Beat] Sh-shut up... tha's no... f-funny...

Y-ye weren't tryin' tae be funny? Sayin' I'm the prettiest girl ye've ever seen or somethin'? Well.. th-that's just askin' fer trouble...

An- m-make it double... [Giggling] Whit? 

[Joking] Naw ah... ah dinnae understand why are ye laffin'? Ah just said 'make it double'. Why are you laughin'? Yer actin' like I'm gonnae say somethin' like.. like ah dunno... like I'm gonna say 'Unite awl people within our nations' or somethin' stupid lik that-! 

[LAUGHING] Whit? You seen that too? That weird Kanto propaganda? [Laughing] Well.. well maybe I do watch things like thit, so what. Girls aren't meant tae, ya know. Weird fer me tae be doin' that. You not gonnae judge me? No? Weirdo... yer as weird as I am... [Laughing]

Well.. you know... I know you might genuinely be a weirdo an' all, weirdo in a weird place an' all that... doin' all sorts wi' strangers ye jus' met... [Tutting] Bad boy... [Breathing] Dangerous boy... big bag like thit on ye... carryin' all that aroond.. must be strong... [Breathing] Must be full ae surprises...

[Close] Although if I'm honest...? Didnae dislike wit ah saw... [Light Breathing] An' the bawls on you tae be flashin' a girl, even knowin' this is quite a... childish area tae be doin' such a fing. Jus' cause ah told ye tae. Aye yer mibbe a bit scaredy cat... but there's less entertaining cats than scaredy ones, an' ah can't say it wisnae exactly cute lik.. [Giggling] 

How old did ye think ah wis? Tae be fuckin' pulling yer troosers doon like that...? Hmm...? Did ye think you were jus flashin' a wee girl like? Aye? You sure? You're SURE you thought I was eighteen? Hmmm... that's weird...

'Cause how dae ah know you are, eh? Where's your ID, ya fuckin' flashin' wee trogladite? [Laughing]

[Light Breathing] 'Trainer Joey'... whitever yer name is... you're... like... pure fit like. Ya know? Like... ah'm no even jokin' lookin' at you up close, ya jus' get better an' better. Lik a nice paintin' or somethin'...

I'd... bet ah'd need a master ball tae catch one lik you, like. [Light Laughing] [Breathing] Mister trainer sir... do ye hiv a girlfriend or whit? Jus' all alone aroond here... eh? Yeah... poor wee boy aww poor wee boy... so alone... [Tutting]

Boy... do ye need a friend? Are you sure yer oot here tae battle? Hmm...? Ye sure you'd not be best off back wi' yer Mummy suckin' offa her beautiful little titties like... I mean look... ah know a lot of people have it nice aroond here, posh place like this but... [Breathing]

I mean look... by the sounds o' you yer not exactly one'a them posho pricks either so... ah dunno... somethin' aboot you... so much about you is... appealin'... [Beat] Hmm... do ye want tae battle? Ah mean, come on, if yer no frum here... an' yer so tired an' sweaty from that little patch over there, ah mean come on... there's no way yer jus' gonnae beat me. Nah nuh-uh. Ahm gonnae knock yer wee Titchy's fuckin' lights oot if ye dinnae patch up, sunshine.

Ahm no exactly the kind of girl tae play nice... ye get me? [Laughing] Ah mean look... between you an' me? Ahm no exactly takin' failure too well... not all o' these pokemon are frum me jus' winnin' fair an' fair like... that do somethin' tae ye? Make you feel all   
scaredy Meowth or somethin' eh? Mibbe... somethin' else?

Ah mean look... picture me straddlin' a boy's poor wee Ekans... holdin' his wrists doon while ah rifle through his balls tae get whit ah want... [Breathing] No exactly an unappealin' thought again... [Breathing]

Boy... Trainer Joey... whoever... ya know ah can be nice... ah can be lovely... here look... ye like mah hat? [Giggling] Got it frum a tourist shop. Ah mean, look... tells people whit ah am, makes some ae them poor English girls cower an' run but... [Breathing] Ye can squeeze the wee fuzzy bit if ya let me... squeeze you?

Here... ah mean if you'll let me come closer... [Breathing] Ah'll let ye touch it... don't ye wannae touch mah fuzzy wee bobby bit...? Hmm? Looks so nice though, dun't it! Like a wee Lopunny's tail! [Giggling] C'mere... intae the tall grass! We cin be a little more secretive doon there... [Breathing] Don't worry... if there's any Pokemon ai'll protect you, sweetheart. [Giggling] Ah've taken all mine frum here... here take mah hand... ai'll keep ye safe... [Giggling] [Breathing]

[Beat] [Optional Grass Walking Through Sounds]

There... see? Lovely wee spot... so go on. Touch it! Go on. [Giggling] Nice right? Mmmmmm feels lovely! [Giggling] Whit? You thought ah would bite? Naw naw... ah wouldnae bite... unless ah wis told tae. [Breathing] Tewl me boy... would you... lik a girl who bit ye, hmm? Or would thit be too weird fir ye... Mmmm... no... ah fink you could stand a wee bite or two... wouldnae frighten ye, would it? No... maybe excited a little.. but naw... never scared off.. big strong boy like you... [Giggling] [Breathing] Awrite then...

So you won't mind if I... prove that theory? It's just... [Breathing] See- see I've got this Master ball here? An' I've been savin' it for somethin'... someone special so... mibbe.. ah could... catch you...?

Mister Trainer beaut... ah choose you...? [Breathing] Whit dae ye think? Ah mean... if I'm close as this... an' we've both lowered our argumentative devices... an' we've sworn tae make love an' not war an' all that... an' ye lik the way ah look.. an' sound... [Moaning] An' yer forward enough tae show me... [Moaning] Whit a want... tae do whit ah want... [Moaning] An' yer forward enough.. an' gentle enough just tae squeeze mah hat so nice... an' ye've been such a nice boy an' ye dinnae wantae fight at all...

[Whisper] Mibbe we could hide in this little patch an' play like Pokemon fer a while, hmm? Would ye like that?

Would ye like tae feel like yer learnin' a new game... an' we're jus' practicin' oan each other... jus' practice fightin' tha's all... naebody gettin' hurt... jus'.... a little bit... jus' tell me, go on.

'What do ah mean'? [Giggling] Silly boy! Naughty wee boy! Tewl me whit ye want, whit ye obviously want so much...

Tewl me tae bite ye. Go on. Ah can see ye wannae say it... go on. See if I bite. If I bite as much as those pokemon in yer pack there... maybe a little more... a little more fierce... [Moaning] Tewl me... say 'Do you bite?' [Giggle]

[GASP] Oh Mr Trainer! How can ye be so forward! [Giggling] Awrite... Ai'll show ye...

Ah do... [MOANING] [MAKING OUT, Breathing] Oh mah God! [Making Out] Yer so forceful! So gentle! Fuck me! [Making Out] Yer lovely! Pure fuckin' stunnin' like! [Making Out]

Hiv ye never had a girlfriend before? Naw? Tha's weird... 'cause ah could swear ye were passionate enough this wis cheatin'... ye sure ye dinnae hiv a bird at home or somethin'?

Naw? Ye want one? [Giggling]

[Making Out] Ah swear tae GOD wee boy ahm gonnae dae things tae ye ye've never experienced if ye dinnae stop fuckin' tonguein' me- [MAKING OUT]

[MOANING] BAD fuckin' boy-! [Giggling] [Making Out]

[GASP] Wait wait wait shshshshsh! [Beat] 

[Giggling] 

[Whispering] Hear that? No? 

There's folk fuckin' battlin' ah can swear, exactly where we were... [Tutting] Nickin' mah spot... they're insatiable like. 

Sh-shut up! [Giggling] Shhh! Shshsh... [Giggling]

[Light Singing the Pokemon Theme Tune for Battling] Dun-dun dah dun dah dahhhh, dun dun dah dun duh-nuh dah-nah nah-nah! [GIGGLING] Nono shh! Shshshsh! [Giggling] 

[Light Kissing] Yer pure fuckin' romantic lik.. ye know that? [Tutting] Bad boy... makin' me all hot an' bothered... ye know mah nips are pure fuckin' hard lik? 

Aye? Dinnae believe me? Awrite. Here... feel... [MOANING] Fuck ME! Big boy... big man wi' his big man hands... tha's right.. play wi' yer fuckin' joysticks boy... fuck me... pull on 'em... get yer fuckin' tongue in there...! Girlie's got ye... [MOANING] Good boy! Sucky little boy like...

Ahm yer lassie.. ye dae know that right? Ye ken ahm yer Lassie? Aye? Ahm yer wee fuckin' doggo gonnae lap ye right up? Ai'll treat ye right, ye dae ken that, aye boy? Ye've never met a girl so grateful... so... so grateful tae be understood! [Sniffing] Nae cunt understands... [KISSING, Sniffing]

An' ah do mean yer pure lovely... like... no way naebody's gonnae talk wi' me lik... everyone's too young, too foreign, they dinnae know... but you... it's like you know all these things ahm thinkin'... or maybe I've jus' been alone too long...

[Light] But I am not lyin' that yer lovely...

Shut up ah am... then why dae ah feel it? Hmm? Weirdo... fanny... [Laughing] It just mean you're a weirdo... it means...

{Sighing, Pining] It means ah like you.

An' so.. ahm gonnae pull on yer joystick, sunshine. [Breathing] Ah cannot fuckin' wait tae make that boy hard after awl this time... fuck me you've been fuckin' me aboot with foreplay, you shouldae been jumpin' me since ye took yer cock out, you fink ah wouldnae ah fuckin' swooned the moment ah saw such a magnificent legendary cock?

Ah'd fuckin' chuck an Ultra Ball just tae snatch that cock fer mah dildo... [Giggling] [Breathing] Shut up it's stupid... awrite then. yer sayin' ye wouldnae pocket this pussy? Naw? Don't wannae take me aroond an' make me yer sex slave? Collar me an' only throw me oot fer a daily wee fuckin' suck job? Naw?

Tha's weird... [MOANING] 'Cause ah can feel yer cock gettin' hard in mah hand...! [Moaning] Yer a dirty dirty aren't ye? [Snickering] Aww... wee boy... disnae hiv his Mummy does he?

Disnae need his Mummy does he?

Aww it's awrite...

Ahm jus' gonnae pull on yer cock lik a joystick okay? Jus' gonna pull on it an'- well listen! Listen... [Moaning] If anythin' weird happens lik, oh I dunno... lik if some form ae weird substance suddenly protrudes like it should be classified ghost an' hauntin' a tower... [Breathing] Then....

[Whisper] Ai'll hiv mah supper planned... [Giggling]

Ahm pure fuckin' drippin' at the thought ae you... ahm honest pure fuckin' dreechit even seein' a boy lik' you, starin' intae yer eyes... an' yer cock is legit a fuckin' ARBOK lik fuckin' hard as an ONYX over here are you JOKIN' me?! [GASP] [BREATHING] Yer impressive, boy....

An' I need more, you do know that?

You do know that ahm jus gonnae take ye like this... an jus pump ye... [Breathing] An' pump ye... an pump ye HARDER an HARDER until yer fuckin' done, ye dae know that like aye?

Ahm gonnae take ye fur everythin' ye have...! [MOANING] Ahm gonnae win this battle big man! Ahm pure gaspin' at the hole fur ye... yer pure stunnin' ah swear tae fuck... [moaning]

Do ye feel lik ah've got a girlfriend's fingers? Hmm? Ye like mah wee fingers, strokin' yer manhood? Makin' ye feel all big like? Ah mean bigger than the fuckin Kobra ye've got proddin' back at me-

[Whisper] If you cum too early I'll fuckin' squash it. Don't you DARE fuckin' cum til ah say so, got it big man? [Beat] Good boy. 

[MOANING] Ah NEED it! Ah NEED it big boy! Ah fuckin' NEED tae be PUMPED an' ahm NOT gonnae leave til ah have it- if you run away ah'll fuckin' chase ye, an' just keep teasin' ye til ye fuckin' come back an' take whit's yours ah swear tae FUCK ah need it boy ah NEED it! [MOANING]

No boy's willin' tae take a chance on me.... but you... fuckin' babydoll fuckin' wee chancer you... [MOANING] Ahm gonnae gie ye a suckjob, make no mistake... ye've earned a blowie just frum the sight of ye... bein' such a softie... bein' such a nice boy an' daein' whit ah say... but honestly?

If I'm pure bein' honest with ye like? [MOANING] Ah jus' NEED mah mouth filled- [MOANING]

So...! On yersel' big man... [MOANING] [BLOWJOB]

[BLOWJOB, GIGGLING, MOANING] You taste... lik yer pure replenishin' me...

You know... ah think ah've found a wild Full Restore! [Giggling] An' ah've been needin' this...

You know ahm gonnae drink every drop... boy... yer mine... [MOANING] But the fing is, lovely boy you are... 

Yer no cummin' in mah mouth either, naw...

Ai'm gonnae fuckin' pump ye rotten... [MOANING] But make no mistake, ai'll be ready for ye first... [MOANING] Yer no the only one enjoyin' herself girl... [Giggling] Ye want a taste? Or ye want me tae taste the girly juices ah've been buildin' with mah self-made finger blast... [MOANING] Awrite... [EATING FINGERS] [MOANING]

Aye... ah taste ready... but you don't! So...! [MOANING] [BLOWJOB SOUNDS]

Ah! Now ye do... [Giggling] Fuck tha's hot... so much more obvious when a boy likes me... an' you must REALLY like me... twitchin' like that...

Ah cannae believe ye wannae fuck me... honestly.. ah hiv no idea why boys like girls like me... how ye could ever like the accent... but- but ah could- could- ye know... k-kinda understand.. likin' havin' a lassie an' all that... the- the hat an' that. [GIGGLING] Whit? Oh ye like it? Aye? You fuckin' charmer you... [Breathing]

Ah honestly wannae keep you like no joke wantae fuckin' carry ye aboot mah pocket ah swear, mibbe you'll be mah pokeboy eh? Would you like that? Oh ye would, would ye? [Giggling] [Breathing] An' ai'll be yer pokegirl?

[Breathing, Sniffing] Oh mah fucking jeezo...! Ah like- feel so HAPPY like! [Sniffing, Laughing] Ah like... fuckin' hell...! [Laughing]

Awrite then. Aim yer lassie.. ahm yer lassie ahm yer lass... yer mah bonnie boy... yer mah bonnie wee boy... mah bonnie wee fuckin' boyfriend... bonnie prince boyfriend... [Giggling]

Nah like- it's- it's awrite jus' like- jus' wantae pump ye an' that... no havin' strings an' that, pure stunnin' and fit an' all that, pure human primal connection and awl that pish like... [Laughing] But like... ah couldnae... like... say no... hypothetically... tae a date wi' a boy lik' you.. jus' the other way aroond though...

Uh... b-boy.... since yer already drippin' at the fundamentals... [Breathing] Ye wantae go all the way? Hiv ye ever GONE all the way before, eh? Hmm? No? It's alright hon, either way...

[Whisper] Ah promise... ah promise you... when ah catch mah pokemon... ahm good tae awl of 'em... if ye get hurt... ai'll heal ye myself... 

[Sniffing] Way ah been healed... [Sniffing] Fuck me... you done so much fer me already, jus' been with me...

Everyone thinks ahm disgustin', ah know they do, cause'a the way ah speak, won't even get close, just run away...

An' here you are... treatin' me lik- lik- [Sniffing, Breathing] Don't worry, boyo. Ahm gonnae take good care ae ye. Naebody else can find us here.... just us... imagine yer nestled... nice an' safe... in mah pokeball... an' I caught you, tha's all! Yer just a stray little pokeboy who strawled oot eh grass an' wanted a Trainer... an' ahm jus' lettin' ye oot... tae be mine...

Because- becasue I choose you...! [Sniffing] Ahm gonnae- gonnae- ye know... p-p-p-pump- uh.... you know... get yer hole...

Ahm jus gonna hike mah skirt up here.... c-course ah go commando... it's a kilt...

Ahm gonnae... uh... you know... d-do it now... [Breathing]

Y-you know... a-ahm a virgin too. [Beat] Is- is that okay with you-? [GASP] [MOANING OF ENTERING] [MOANING] MMMMahhhhshhhh FUCK! FUCK ME BIG BOY! Yer pretty FUCKIN- FULL! [MOANING] Pure fillin' me up there big boy! [MOANING]

MMMMM hmm? Hmm? Oh! No it's nothin' jus'... fuckin' seein' stars...! [Laughing, BREATHING] Fuck me...

Loverboy... ahm gonnae... st-start movin' sometime it's just... ahm gonnae have tae have mah hand on mysel' tae stop me awrite? Jus' ah don't think we can be found here if folk are gonnae fight right next door, is awl. [Giggling] So like... you know.. go slow? Be gentle? Please?

Wh-whit dae ye mean, lookin' at me like that for... ahm still a girl... even though I dinnae sound lik it... ah still... f-feel like it don't I? [MOANING] Th-that's a yes! I just felt you twitch! fuck ME! [Moaning] [Giggling] Awrite then well... Jus'... ye know... be gentle- it's mah first- TIME-! [MOANING]

[MOANING, SEX] MMMMMmmmm--! Yer a NASTY fucking BOY you are! NAUGHTY fuckin' boy!

Oh FUCK! You hear that? Shshshsh!

Whit ya deef? They're proper BATTLIN'! FUCK! We shouldnae be doin' this naw- [MOANING, FUCKING] MMMMMMM! But it's just so good! Okay! okay okay ye've convinced me big boy... but fuckin' hell....

Jus'... please be gentle...? [MOANING]

[STIFLED MOANS, WHIMPERING]

[SEX FOR A WHILE]

W-well...? Whit do ye mean 'What'! Ah mean- ah-ahm gonnae fuckin' cum some time ye keep fuckin' me a pace lik' that, fuck ME yer energy! Yer a naughty boy... [MOANING] It's just... y'know...

Where d'ye wannae cum big boy...? Hmm? Somewhere the English girls wouldnae let you? [Giggling] You know they'd probly be fuckin' pawnin' ye off til a third date or somethin', ye kinda like me better don't ye? Admit it go on, say it. You like me better, say it- [MOANING] Fuck ME that feels good! Yer healin' me frum the inside both ways big boy! fuck me... awrite... go on then... where'd you wantae cum?

C'mon... ye can be honest with me... whit do ye want?

Oh ye wantae cum on mah face do ye? Hmm? Is that right? [Moaning] Well that's very interesting... [Moaning] Oh there's more? Naughty boy... go on then... [Moaning] Oh ye want me tae pull those wee whiskers? The wee peace signs lik those fuckin' Japanese girls? Wee fuckin' weeaboo girl, thit whit ah look lik tae you? [GASP] [MOANING] That's a yes! [Giggling] Awrite then... well tell ye what.... make me cum big boy... an' I'll consider it... make my legs QUIVER an' SHAKE, an' I'll fuckin' Twitch more 'n that fuckin' Poki streamer girl makin' dildo ae mah fingers, while ye strum yer load ontae mah pretty... pretty girl fuckin' face... CHRIST this is HOT! [MOANING]

Nonono not yet-! Not yet FUCK ME yer goin' quick, yer ENERGY! [MOANING, FUCKING] Awrite awrite but wait wait wait! Ah wanted more pleasure-! [MOANING] Oh my fuck mah clit... awrite look... look look look ah- 

Ah wanted more TIME with ye before ya LEFT that's all! 

'C-'Course yer gonnae leave! [MOANING] I'm a slut! [MOANING] 

Wh-WHIT DAE YE MEAN YER GONNAE STAY- AHH-! [MOANS OF CLIMAX] [Moaning]

[Coming Down] [QUIVERING] AAHhhhhh! Aahhhhhh... g-g-g-g-gimme.... ahahhhhh.... c-c-cumm..... cock....b-big boy cock... ah.... 

Ch-Cheese....! [Giggling] Ah gimme the- the cum! Gimme!

Cum on mah face ya big fuckin' STUD! [MOANING] MMMMmmmmm! 

[Poor Japanese] T-Trainer-Chan Des~...! AHM-! [CUM EATING, FINGER LICKING] [Giggling] Fuck... tastesh sho good! [Giggling] Good boy... good boy! Good boy... ahahahahahhhhhh.... [Moaning]

Good boy... [Giggling]

Caught me a good'yin outta that tall grass tewl ya what...

Never thought I'd get legendary's roond here... [Giggling]

Given me a nice facial too! No spa day fer me fer a while- [LAUGHING] Shhhh! Shshshsh....

Yer lovely.... [Breathing]

Here... n-now thit aim clean... y-ye wantae gimme a kiss? Ah- ah understand if not, still kinda wipin it off- [CUTE KISS] [GASP]

Y- yer pure hero like... [Moaning] [Giggling] Yer pure lovely like... doin' things fer a stranger...

Ah- ahm still quiverin' like! [Laughing] An'... an' ah genuinely can't tewl if it's frum inside or... well... inside... [Breathing]

Ahm like... totally nuts fer you though after that. [Giggling] Flasher! Usin' flash on me! [Laughing]

W-well here lemme clean ye up a little...

[CUTE KISS] [Giggling] Y-Yer lovely... b-boy...

An'- an ahm yer lassie...

Ahm yer lassie... [Giggling]


End file.
